villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonah Hill (This Is The End)
Jonah Hill, portrayed by himself, is one of the main characters and later the tertiary antagonist in the movie This Is The End. He is pretentious, passive-aggressive, self-righteous, and does not get along with Jay Baruchel (the film's main protagonist). Biography Apocalypse Began He was first seen in the movie among those whom invited by James Franco, where they did not notice the apocalypse occurs until Jay and Seth tries to warn them about chaos that occurred in the city. They ignore their warning until the earthquake occurs where now everyone witnesses huge flames that engulf the city. Here, Michael Cera, the man who stole his cellphone had his back impaled by a lamp post and sucked into a sinkhole that suddenly appeared. More sinkholes opened up near the first one and became the colossal one, consumes everyone that not able to avoid it. During this point, Jonah used this opportunity to “accidentally” knocked Jay into the hole, though the latter succeed to save himself. Franco was stressed that everyone except himself, Jay, Craig, Jonah, and Danny ended up scattered on the outside where Jonah pretend to help the horrified Jay. They later watch the news where the disaster occurred in every single continents on Earth that also caused Internet permanently shut down and nullify phone signals that renders cellphones or other kind of the telephones useless. Internet and signal loss was the beginning as riots erupts in all civilization that caused it collapsed, right before the TV signals lost for good. The distressed Jay stated that he don’t wanted to die in Franco’s house much to Seth’s chagrin. Everyone became panic until a chopper approach. Their joy was cut short as it’s turned out that the chopper was crashed on Franco’s lawn and one of the chunk of it’s propeller vane bursts into Franco’s mansion, much to Craig’s horror and and frustration as the said chunk was caused a small cut on Craig’s finger. Jay's Deduction of Apocalypse and Disastrous Misunderstanding After gathering the remaining supplies, everyone then sleep for another day. The next day, Danny, whom turned out survived the disaster wasted some of their supplies, inciting argument where a survivor’s head popped out and begged for help. Another argument ensues where Franco and his friends debated whether they should led the man in until the man himself suddenly decapitated by mysterious presence on the outside. The survivor's head caused Danny to be panicked and kicked it in disgust, hilariously caused the others to kicked it like soccer ball until Jonah stops them. The boys then goes to peek to the outside, only to find that the presence that decapitated the man no longer on sight, and so does the man's body. Jay than deduced that Judgement day was occurred since the city set ablaze and countless good people whom beamed to the sky was raptured where the beam brought their souls straight to Heaven by God as when this happens, Satan and the demons would be released on Earth. Jonah and the others don't believe Jay's suspicion about what has happened, but nevertheless used Franco's house as mansion as reasons why they yet to be raptured was due to their past wrongdoings. After spent some time by consuming drugs that they had (where at this moment Jay don't wanted to do drugs but ended up drunken with a can of beverage that turned out to be mixed with ecstacy) and make some con-movies, the boys relaxed until Emma showed up. Emma still oblivious with what happened as she thought that they dealing with zombie apocalypse (presumably because she encountered a bunch of cannibals on her way to Franco's house), and James had her stay on a room. An argument ensues between the boys because they didn't want Emma felt discomfort with her being the only girl in the shelter. Unfortunately, the argument ended up became tense and during that time, the boys mentioned about rape out loud where Emma, whom turned out heard the argument all the time but oblivious with it's full context, became angrier than ever. She forced the boys to give her all beverages and escaped, much to everyone's dismay. Water Supply Crisis The disastrous misunderstanding led to them forced to choose who would go to the basement through the house's lawn by choosing burnt matches among the intact ones. Craig was chosen to the outside and given lifeline. Little that he knew that his friends screwed up by forgot to held the rope until Craig arrived near the basement's door. Realizing their mistake, the boys warned Craig that they didn't held the rope just as Craig spotted the mysterious presence that decapitated the survivor long before, causing him to flee back into the house. But the mysterious presence pulled the rope that Craig accidentally pulled to the outside and tries to pulled him back. Jonah didn't help much of the situation as when he threw the knife, he ended up impales Jay's tight like a kunai much to Jay's horror. The exasperated Franco then yelled out loud that the water supply was right below them, giving the idea to made a hole on the floor to enter through. Though there' an argument between Franco, Danny, and Seth, the digging was succeed when Jay aid Seth once Danny sulks and left Seth for worked himself. The success was cut-short where when they limit the water consumption to survive the now hostile environment, Danny screwed up by wasting every single drop of water and even sprayed them during the heat of the argument, forced the boys to kick Danny out. In retaliation, Danny, whom given a gun by Franco, shoot them all only to revealed that the gun was given empty bullets. Possession and Karmic Death After kicked Danny out, Jonah was fed with Jay's lies after Danny revealed that Jay was already in town two months prior, but stayed at a hotel, instead of at Rogen's house, because of their strained friendship where Jay also previously asked Danny not to tell the truth. The disappointed and upset Jonah encited Jay's wrath by giving him a bad remark, resulting the latter and leaves but not without forced to admit the truth to Seth. Before sleeping, the still upset Jonah prays for God to kill Jay. Instead of fulfilled his wishes as Jay's negative opinion about Jonah was true all along, God let Jonah to be raped by an Incubus as retribution of his wrong doings. Then next morning, Jonah behaves normal until Jay and Craig left where Incubus not took control over his body where the process caused him to be passed out. Seth and Franco thinks that he was passed out until he suddenly awakes and mentioned about apocalypse before passed out again. He then awakes and spewing forth a jet of vomit on Franco and Seth before disappears, and the chase ensues. Jay and Craig then join much later, where Jay knocked Jonah flat twice before tied him inside one of the room in the shelter. After discussing their recent situation that Apocalypse is indeed occurs and realized that they still on the dying realm of the living due to their past wrongdoings, the boys then decided to exorcising Jonah. By using the exorcising trick in the film Exorcist, Jay, with makeshift cross out of spatulas, tries to kick the demon out of Jonah's body. When the attempts eventually come into fruition, Jonah managed to pinned Jay and Seth fight against each other but the process caused them to set the whole room ablaze. Jonah became panic and desperately asked them to put the flames out, only to be burned alive himself and spread the flame as he angrily chase the boys. The fiery chase ends with the boys on the outside just as a debris fell onto Jonah's body, killing him. As he died alongside the demon whom possessed him, his remains were buried inside the remains of Franco's house. Gallery Jonah Jay Seth.jpg|Jonah when reunites with Jay at the beginning of the film THE EXORCISM OF JONAH HILL TITLE CARD LOL!.jpg|The Exorcism of Jonah Hill, Conjuring teaser trailer title card parody of Jay's ill-fated attempt to exorcizing Jonah Hill Jonah Jay Seth sleepover.jpg|Jonah sleepover with Jay and Seth during the first night of apocalypse Jonah murder.jpg|Jonah's attemp murder on Jay when the colossal sinkhole opened in Franco's lawn Jonah taming Emma watson.jpg|Jonah tried to calm Emma Watson when she was angered due to mistaken the boys tried to rape her Jonah poster TITE.jpg|Jonah Hill's Poster Video [This is the End Exorcism of Jonah Hill|Exorcism Attempt on Jonah Hill Trivia *Due to the fact he is missing in the Heaven scene, it is possible Jonah went to Hell. *Jonah Hill's demonized self is a parody of both Evil Dead and The Exorcist. **The scene where Jonah Hill is raped by a demon is a parody of a similar scene in Rosemary's Baby (1968). The line "This isn't a dream, this is really happening!" is lifted straight from this scene. Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Demon Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Knifemen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Affably Evil Category:Fan Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Rich Villains Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events